Gingerly love
by arucardo357
Summary: This is a fanfic about three friends


Once upon a time there were 3 best friends and one fat gay retard. Jordan and his little soviet Russian mushroom were in a skype chat with their senpai, and they were playing gmod. They were having a good time, they were playing their favorite game mode on gmod, it is called guess who. They were talking about how they could wish to meet up in real life, and touch each others tips I the author don't know that senpai really wants to but mushroom boy is begging. Mushroom boy isn't really a mushroom just to let you know because if you did your brain dead because he's human that's what I call him I the author.

The next day,

So the furry name Ginge was practicing his martial arts with his best friends on gmod, and then after they where done practicing, the furry ginge makes everyone some noodles with some chez-it's with it, after they were done eating, their furry lord and savior taught them how to make bows and arrows after that they did some cardio, upper body,and "lower body" strength. They went to go run to burn off their noodle fat. Ginge took off his t-shirt to show off his sexy man boobs to his friends, MEME came up running to ginge at full speed to lick the sweat off of his back, and then Papa jojo [the author] came up running to MEME aka mushroom boy and smacked him in the ass to get him to stop licking ginge because that is really fucked in the head. So after that the president of the United states asked ginge to be president because he need to go on vacation to play some golf with Hilary clit. So ginge went to Washington to be the president for the whole month, while Ginge was in the oval office he was playing a trading card game with his security guard until night time about 6 pm at night time ginge went to go and dress up like a girl and go and hang out with his friends in mississippi. Later that night in Mississippi Ginge, Papa JoJo, and MEME went out to grab something to eat for they can be full for that night's great event. Papa JoJo took Ginge and MEME to a Japanese restaurant, where the walmart was close to. They all walked into the restaurant, and the asian lady walked up to the three and greeted them, she said " what fine big men you are". Ginge said sorry but i'm not interested because he wasn't really in the "straight mood" for flirting with women, because his back hearted and his head. So they all sat down at the table, and started chatting about Ginges trip to get to Mississippi. Ginge was very frustrated about his trip, because it caused him a lot of money to get here that came out of his pocket. While Ginge was talking,MEME was moving his chair close to him and starting to rub Ginges soft white back, Ginge slowly turned around and smack MEME in his nasty little face because Ginge was trying to tell his story about how he got there to Mississippi to see them, MEME started crying and pulled his chair away from Ginge. Ginge was regretting his decision that he smack MEME, so he told MEME to stay where he was,and then MEME grew an erection when he said so. Ginge told him not to touch him until that night's great event.

After dinner,

So after they were done eating, Ginge told them that he was going to pay for everyone's dinner, and after that he wanted to go downtown. So PaPa JoJo took ginge and MEME downtown in Meridian to basically to take ginge on tour of the town. Ginges apartment was close where we were, so if anything were to happen they could just head to his meanwhile home. So they were walking around downtown close to 3 foot which was the biggest building in town, and there were some police down over there were mum is they were looking for Ginge because he needed to be in the oval office to do some of the president's choirs, so they try to go into 3 foot but the front door was close, so they thought they were fucked because if the police saw Papa JoJo and MEME with Ginge they would have been arrested. Papa JoJo seeked out a alley way where there was some parkour to do. So the two followed Papa JoJo to the ally for they could do some parkour to test out their upper body strength and leg muscle. When JoJo taught them how to do a wall run up they all went up through their course, but mid-course they were climbing up the ladder which leaded to the third floor they all heard screaming but when they got up they didn't see anything so when they were in the building they stuck close to each other, MEME on the other hand was sticking too close to Ginge, MEME said to me " I'm slowly growing an erection." MEME was slowly touching Ginge with his tip, Ginge told MEME to fuck off and to get some space for he can think were to hide for a bit. They were walking to the fourth floor stairs and they saw some parachutes, Papa JoJo said to the two:Guy's there is a building close to us so if we go to the top of the building we could jump off with the parachutes and land on the top of building. So they went to the top of three foot, MEME was very close to Ginge, and MEME said to the two, that he always had deep feelings for them and they were like a waifu desu chan 5000 to him. So they all jumped with the parachutes they landed on the top of the building


End file.
